The instant invention is in the technical field of archery bows. More particularly, the instant invention is in the technical field of folding and take-down bows.
Conventional folding bows when folded into a stored position, due to the shape of the typical riser and often the shape of the limbs, are bulky, making them somewhat cumbersome to transport. Additionally, the limbs are not protected from possible damage, unless one places the entire bow in a protective case, making the unit less compact and bulkier for transport. Conventional take-down bows when in the take-down mode are in two or more pieces, leaving them subject to damaged limbs or lost parts.
Take-down bows do have the ability to interchange limbs of various tension, or draw weights; however, in order to transport a take-down bow and lessen the risk of lost or damaged parts, one must place them in a carrying case or like device, making the bow a bulkier, heavier item to transport.
Another disadvantage of both the take-down and folding bow is that due to the design of the typical riser, they are manufactured with either a right-handed or left-handed shooter in mind. This makes it difficult for someone to use a bow constructed for a person of opposite handedness.